Finding Love
by Musicgirl67386
Summary: Samantha has no one she can trust. Here father has been abuseing her since 10 and has taken on the role of being of mom to her little brother every one at school hates her and her crush hates her what happens when she can no longer take the abuse? Who will help here?
1. Chapter 1

When I was little I had a great life. My dad was a Cop and my mom was teacher and I was only child but when I was 10 things my life turned around. For the worse. My mom got pregnant again and I was happy that I was going to be a big sister my mom was over the moon with happiness but my dad on the other hand was not to happy he didn't want any others kids but could never say no to my mom but when she was 7 months pregnant she went into early labor I can remember waiting for my daddy to come and get me so that I could see my little brother but when he came out he was crying "Daddy why are you crying" I asked him trying to make him feel better and he got down so that he could look me in the eyes "Your mother didn't make the birth baby girl" he told with more tears running down his face and I broke down crying in his arms as will see even tho I was 10 I knew that my mother was dead "What about the baby" I asked him and his eyes harden and he looked angry "He is fine" he told me and I asked him if I could see him and he lead me to see him.

When I saw him I feel in love with him. He was the cutest little baby boy in the world and I knew that I would make sure that he was always safe. I got to pick out the name. "Jackson Ray Freeland" and when we went home my dad was different. He was angrier and he started to drink more and he never took care of Jackson. At the age of 10 I become like a mother to him and at 10 my dad started to abuse me.

_**6 years later**_

It has been 6 years since my mother died giving birth to my baby brother and 6 years since my dad started to abuse me. The first time he hit me I was so shocked that he hit me. My daddy never hit me before and it hurt and he didn't look sorry for what he did he just told me to clean myself up and make Jackson shut up

I never let my dad hit Jackson tho I made him hit me instead of him. It has been hard to raise him and myself at the same time I don't get to act my age at all. I am now 16 years old and I have no friends, No one to go to when I need help just Jackson and he thinks that I am him mom and that fine I just as long as he does not call me mom in front of my Dad that one time that he did my dad beat me in till I was black and blue so I told him to not call me that when he was around. "Samantha" I heard my dad yell from some were downstairs in the last 6 years have not been good to him. He used to super fit but now he has a huge bear gut and lost his job has a cop and spends most of the money that we get from the government on beer. I don't think I have anything to eat in 4 days now I walk down to see my dad.

He was by his TV glaring at me and I knew that he was mad at me "Why the hell is this place not clean" he yelled at me and started to walk to me and before I could even answer back he slapped me hard on the left of my face and I cried out in pain as I feel to the floor and that made him madder than before he started to hit and kick anywhere he could get to I don't know how long he was hitting me but I soon fell into the darkness that I loved. Sometime later I could feel little hands shaking me "Mamma Wake up" I slowly open my eyes and I could see that he was about to cry "What wrong baby" I asked him while I tried to sit up "You were not waking up" he cried and he jumped into my lab and I did my best not to cry out in pain. Jackson held on to me tight I kissed his forehead and ran my fingers throw his hair "I'm Sorry I didn't mean to scar you" I told him and he just cried into my shirt which was covered in blood. "Mamma I am hungry" I heard him till me and I just looked at him. He was underweight I tried my best to keep him fed but it was hard "Ok let me see what I can do" I told him got up trying not to cry from the pain that I was in I slowly walked to my dad's room and I checked if he was asleep. He was. I walked over to where he kept his wallet and I took out 15 dollars so that we could get something to eat I walked quietly to the door I went to my room which I shared with Jackson and changed in to a to small shirt and so to tight jeans and some really old shoes and got Jackson his jacket that was quickly becoming to small from and old shoes I walked down stairs and give them to Jackson to put on. 10 minutes later we were on our way to the dinner when I got there I bent down slowly to Jackson "Baby you can't call me mamma here ok?" I told him and he just nodded his head and we walked in I sit us down at the booth closest to us and I could hear that Paul and his group of friends were here. They hated me and they make fun of me a lot because of the clothes that I were and I try to act like I don't care but I do I have always like Paul even tho he make fun of me "Oh looked what the dirt brought in" Michelle said and I just pulled Jackson I could hear them walking to me but the Sue walked over to us to take our oder "Three burgers please" I asked softly "Of course hun" she told me and left but Paul and his friends kept walking to me Jared on of Paul's friends bent down to Jackson leave and I pulled him close to me "Please do what you want to me but leave him alone" I begged them "I feel bad for you" Jared told Jackson "Why?" he asked softly just like I do "Because you have an ugly sister" he told him and all of his friends laughed at what he said "She not my sister!" He told them and my eyes winden and before I could tell him to be quite "She is my Mamma" he told them and the looked at me with huge eyes and my eyes stated to water before anyone could say anything our food came and I took and I picked Jackson up and ran home I sit Jackson down and told him to eat has much as he could I could hear my father coming down "Samantha why is there 15 dollors gone from my wallet?"

Oh Shit


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I need help finding this story is about were Bella and Edward are together but she starts to act different and Edward Leaves her but she is pregnant so she moves back with her dad and every thinks that she cheated on Edward and calls her names like slut and whore and they do mean things to her. Do any one know what the story is called and the next chapter to my story is almost done so any one who knows the story I will send them a sneak peek of the story . Please help me!


End file.
